National symbols of Istalia
National symbols of Istalia are the symbols used in Istalia and abroad to represent the country, its government, its people. These symbols has been adopted because represent what is unique about the nation, reflecting different aspects of its cultural life and history. Flag The Flag of Istalia is a horizontal tricolor green, white and red with the Coat of Arms of the Istalian Empire in the middle of two other tiny blue stripes bordering the white band. A part the Coat of Arms, which replaced the emblem of the Republic only in 4571 with the establishment of the Istalian Empire, the flag has maintained its form for more than two thousand three hundred years, ,since its adoption in 2233 when was established the first democratic republic controlled by Istalians. It uses the traditional colors related to Istalia and Istalians. Although it is not one of the oldest national flags, it is among the longest lasting. In fact Istalian regime adopted all this flag which was removed only under the three Quanzarian restorations. Imperial Standard The Imperial Standard of Istalia was adopted after the foundation of the Istalian Empire and the creation of the Emperor of the Istalians as official standard of the monarch and which flies over all the imperial residences when the Emperor is present and is also shown on the vehicles used institutionaly and cerimonialy by the Emperor. Imperial Coat of Arms The Coat of Arms of the Istalian Empire replaced in 4571 the former emblem of the republic. Using like the flag the traditionaly istalian colors, it show the ensigns of the Imperial power and include also another ancient istalian symbol, the Star of Democracy, or of Istalia, which in the previous republican emblem was one of its most prominent elements, while in the new Coat of Arms it was added in the form of the ensign of the Order of the Star of Istalia. Symbol The Star of Democracy, or Star of Istalia, is one of the most important symbols of Istalia and traditionaly it is represented as a red-bordered white star. It is a representation of the Istalian Democracy, because, after the fall of the Emirate, the first republican, democratic and plural regime established in Istalia was the Union of Quanzari Soviets, whose flag had a white star among two olive branchs. The Istalians, recognizing the Union as the first possibility for Istalians to contest democratically the control of the country, retained this symbol also for the following Istalian Republics. National Anthem The National Anthem of Istalia is known as Fratelli d'Istalia, a patriotic hymn sung on a martial march composed as a poetic ode at the end of 19th century to celebrate the efforts of the Istalians to fight the Quanzari Dominion on their lands. The at the time King of the Kingdom of Istalia demanded to set a music for the ode which, although never replaced the Royal March as Anthem of the Kingdom, became an unofficial anthem for the Istalians which adopted it finally in 2233 when they established the first democratic regime fully freed by the foreign control. Motto The motto of Istalia is Patriae Unitas et Civium Libertas which in Selucian means Unity of the Country and Freedom of Citizens. The Istalian motto cites the two most highest principles of the country which must never be divided again like under the Quanzarian dominion and must care at most the Freedom of its citizens granted through democracy. Animal The national animal of Istalia is the Female Wolf which was adopted after it was used as symbol of the Istalian Brigates, clandestine militant groups which operated in Istalia when under the Quanzari dominion. The Brigates adopted a female wolf with denigratory intent and in contrast with the male wolf used by the Royal Family of Quanzar, while the Quanzarian Eagle was used as a symbol of the Emirate and its State. The male wolf was also the armorial of the House of Kansar which descended from the ancient Quanzari Emirs. National Sport The National Sport of Istalia is the Soccer, called Calcio in Istalian. It was imported in the Kingdom of Istalia in 1918 from Luthori with which Istalia, in fact, shares the same national sport, although in Luthori called Football. In the Kingdom of Istalia the soccer became quickly the most practiced by all the social classes due to its features which overcame even the class distinctions. It assumed a great patriotic importance when the Emirate banned it in 1959 after the conquest of the Istalian Kingdom. However, when the Emirate was forced to open to democracy at the end of 21th century, the soccer was fully rehabilitated and even adopted as national sport in 2112. Category:Istalia Category:National symbols